Ring of Fairies
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: Toby has grown up but what happens when he and Sarah cme across a fairy ring.Jareth/Toby Rated M for slash, sexual content, and mention of male pregnancy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: This is a one-shot but if you choose to put it on your alert list I will notify you if and when I decide to make a sequel. Let me know what you think.**

"Toby, are you ready. I want to hit the road before it starts raining," Sarah called up the stairs to her brother.

"Coming Sarah," the young man came bounding down the stairs with a small bag.

Sarah scoffed at how little he had packed but said nothing. Seventeen years had passed since she had been in the Labyrinth and now Toby was eighteen and living with her until he finished college. It was summer now though and Toby had no classes to attend to. He had received enough scholarships to pay for all four years tuition and needed no job to hold him down. Summer meant camping as a family. They had done it every year since he could remember. A tradition stemming from Sarah's sudden discomfort with her childhood home.

"Are Mom and Dad going to be there," he asked getting settled into the car.

"Not this year Toby. They went on a second honey moon," Sarah settled into the drivers seat and started the car.

"So where to this year," he asked.

"Thought we'd try somewhere new. There is a nice public camping area in the western woods. Not many people signed up to go there this year so it will be rather private," she replied.

Toby nodded and put his earphones in for the rest of the ride. Sarah didn't mind the silence. It allowed her to concentrate on driving. Even after she moved out of that dreaded house she still enjoyed camping every summer. She hated to admit it but Jareth had done her a favor the night he took Toby. She had learned to appreciate her brother more and even learned to like her step mother. After the party had ended she had run downstairs to give Irene a big hug. Said woman had been startled but accepted the hug assuming her husband had said something right to his daughter.

"Well here we are," she parked and went to get their bags from the trunk.

Toby got out and took some of the load before following her to the camp area and helping set up. That night as the sun set Sarah told Toby the story of the Labyrinth again. He always liked to hear it. He had grown up to be an imaginative boy and liked to study all sorts of mythology. When the story ended he would usually ask her to tell it again to which his parents would say that it was late and he could hear it again tomorrow. Not tonight though. He had other things on his mind and he was almost afraid to tell what they were but he knew that Sarah would keep his secrets and she wasn't the type to judge him on anything.

"Sarah, since Mom and Dad aren't here there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he started awkwardly.

Sensing her brother's need to open up coupled with his reluctant tone of voice she urged him to continue, "I'm listening. Whatever it is you can tell me."

"The other kids in the neighborhood have been giving me trouble lately. They keep saying things that I don't know how to respond to," he explained sadly.

"Well what are thy saying," she didn't like when people picked on her brother. She felt protective of him since that night.

"They call me names like 'queer' and 'fag'. It's cruel really and I'm afraid they are going to do something to me. I don't want to get raped Sarah," he curled in on himself.

"Have you tried telling them that it's not true," she suggested.

"I can't," he brushed her suggestion aside as useless.

"Why not," she pressed for more information.

"I wasn't raised to lie," the boy admitted trying to hide his face.

Sarah took a moment to let this sink in, "How long have you known?"

"Since I was thirteen. My dreams are all about boys. Never girls and sometimes the boys aren't even human," Toby responded shyly.

Sarah was shocked but after it passed she could speak in an almost fearful tone, "What do you mean not human Toby," she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"That story you tell me. It feels sometimes like I know the king of the goblins. Like I've seen him before. I can picture him in my mind and sometimes I…I dream about him. It feels so real. Every touch. Every kiss. I want it. I like it," his words confirmed her suspicion.

The fairy that ruled the goblin kingdom had left a mark on Toby. She wasn't sure that either male truly realized it. She knew how to find out though. She had studied mythologies with Toby before and on the way here she had noted a fairy ring a few yards from the trail.

"Come on Toby. I think we need to take a walk. There's something you should know," she stood and began leading him back to the trail.

"What is it," he asked following her trustingly.

"The story is real. The girl is me. The baby is you," she admitted.

"I don't believe you," he stopped walking.

"I can prove it. How clearly can you see him in your dreams? Is the image kind of fuzzy or can you make out the details," she asked without stopping.

He had to run to catch up, "Pretty clear. He's beautiful and…" Sarah cut him off before he could say more.

"When you look at him his left eye is blue and the right is brown. His skin is pale like his hair which is cut unevenly. Some of it is longer and the rest isn't real short but it isn't quite as long as the rest of it. His eyebrows arch up at a strange angle and everything between his brows and his eyes is white. His lips are almost a peach color. Is that correct as you saw it," she described him as she remembered.

"How did you know all that," he sounded shocked.

"Do you believe me now? I wished you away and I had to win you back. He offered me everything I could ever want and I said no because I had to be sure you got home safe," she kept walking and strayed from the path as they drew near the fairy ring.

"Yes I believe you but why am I dreaming of him," Toby looked scared when he spotted the fairy ring, "Why did you bring me here? This is dangerous."

Small sprites and elves and even a few goblins danced in and around the ring. The creatures did not stop but beckoned the humans to join them. Sarah felt no effect as she had been victim to their spells before and knew not to fall for it. Toby was a little less reluctant to resist but due to his encounter as a baby had the instinct to remain at a safe distance.

"I seek the king of the goblins," she spoke holding herself with confidence, "Can he be summoned from here?"

All at once the dancing and music stopped. The creatures looked at her and the goblins suddenly gasped in recognition. This was the legendary woman who had solved the labyrinth and defeated their ruler.

"You may summon him if you wish Lady Sarah. You have but to face the setting sun, run around the fairy ring nine times, then enter into it and speak his name. Only then will he appear. Unless you want to wish away another child. The labyrinth will not be as easy as it was last time," one of the disfigured creatures answered.

Sarah did as she was told counting each circle she ran carefully as going over or under the number nine could be perilous according to legend. Finally she stepped into the fairy ring and felt it's power around her. To enter a fairy ring at day was dangerous but no noticeable effects set in until the curse took hold but at night it's magic was almost tangible but after the ritual of safety it was not hostile just caressing.

"Jareth, can you hear me," she tried.

Almost instantly the magic changed. The power of the ring was overwhelmed but the familiar presence of the goblin king.

"You called Sarah," he glared at her with pure malice.

"I see I've contacted you at a bad time," she was a bit unsure of this plan now.

"Anytime you contact me is a bad time Sarah as it is you who cause my foul mood," he replied coldly.

"You're angry that I turned you down," she guessed.

"I offered you everything. I would have given you everything you wanted. I would have raised Toby as my son. I would have married you and made you my Queen and you chose this mundane existence over me. Why have you summoned me here Sarah," his temper was rising.

"I think it's best to let Toby explain," Sarah indicated her brother standing a safe distance from the fairy ring staring at him.

The frightening fairy smiled when he spotted the now grown up child he had once taken care of.

"Ah Toby," he held out his hand to the awestruck boy, "Do not worry. The ring will not harm you with me here. You can come to me young mortal."

Toby stepped forward and paused just outside the ring only actually crossing the line when Jareth nodded that it was indeed safe. Finally he took the King's hand and looked into those mesmerizing mismatched eyes.

"Now Toby, tell me what this is all about," he waited patiently for an explanation.

The goblin King listened intently as Toby explained about Sarah telling him the stories and his constant research of the myths surrounding the fae beings. He was hesitant about telling of his dreams but when those eyes urged him to keep talking he spilled the whole story. He was full of fear when he finished.

"Please don't be angry. They were just dreams. I couldn't help it," he tried to pull himself away but those eyes and the gloved hand gently gripping his held him there.

"Angry," Jareth chuckled, "My boy I am flattered that you would dream of me like that. It gets very lonely when no one wants you."

"You wouldn't hurt him would you," Sarah asked as reality sunk in.

Jareth gave her a look like she had just insulted him, "Of course not. You on the other hand are pushing your luck with me little girl."

"Please don't hurt her. She only wants what's best for me," Toby begged.

The fairy looked at the desperate youth he had held so close to his heart in his memories and softened up to Sarah just a little, "What were you saying Sarah?"

"Only that he might be safer with you. The teens in my neighborhood can be pretty rough when they are being prejudice. He might run a high risk of being raped if he stays in the mortal world," she admitted sadly.

Jareth considered this for a moment, "Perhaps you're right. What do you think Toby? Would you like to spend the rest of your life in the goblin realm."

The boy looked lost for a moment and then seemed to find the conclusion that was most satisfying. He gave a small nod and let himself be pulled into the fairies arms.

"Sarah, this time you will not remember his existence so if there is anything you wish to say to him now would be the time to say it," Jareth pointed out.

"I love you Toby," she turned away and walked back to the camp fighting tears until she could no longer remember why she wanted to cry.

Back in the fairy ring the goblin King ordered the other magical beings back to their own homes. Toby sat down as the last remaining fairy beckoned him to the ground.

"Do you know why I requested privacy for the time being here rather than taking you back to the castle right away Toby," Jareth sat down beside the eighteen year old mortal.

Toby thought for a moment. He had heard nothing that would suggest a reason for the King's actions but he could make a guess, "You're going to seduce me?"

"That was obvious but I want you to know why. If you don't feel ready I won't force you. When a fairy consummates with another living being in a fairy ring it acts as a binding marriage ceremony," he explained, "Are you ready for that kind of commitment?"

Toby though for a few minutes and tentatively nodded. Jareth smiled and began kissing his new lover. Toby barely noticed that he was being undressed or that he was undressing the other male until he felt their bodies pressed together completely naked. The kiss was too mesmerizing and much better than a dream. He felt those long fingers enter him as he had dreamt so many times.

"What will you do when I die someday. I'm sure your life will outlast my mortal existence," he managed to gasp around the pleasure.

"Not after this ceremony. Our life forces will be intertwined. Unless you die of injury you will live as long as I do and we will die of natural causes in the same moment as one another," the whispered reply was hoarse with lust.

"What if I do die of injury," the younger asked biting back a moan.

A swift smack was directed at the mortal's buttocks, "Don't hold back sound. I want to hear your pleasure. As for your question, if you should happen upon death by injury your spirit will wander the castle until I join you in death and together we will move on to whatever afterlife there is. You would be able to visit me in my dreams and there we could act as though you were alive. I could touch you then as I touch you now and you would be able to respond just as well."

Toby moaned as those tantalizing fingers twisted against his prostrate, "How do you know this."

"This is the same ceremony that my parents married in. My mother died after an ill fated walk through the labyrinth. An adult had wished away a child and tried to get it back. That is how the labyrinth is. The more mature the challenger the harder the challenge of the labyrinth will be. Fairies prefer innocent youth and since we marked each other when you were an infant even in adulthood you will always hold a part of my heart and never will you be able to mature too fully. You may respect work and do it but at heart you are a fun loving innocent child," Jareth explained kissing and nipping at Toby's neck.

Toby arched against the hard body above him, "You say we marked each other. What did you mean?"

Finally satisfied that Toby was well prepared he positioned himself to push in, "You spent time in my care. I held you on my lap and fed you, played with you, even burped you. When a fairy goes through the actions of taking care of a child in a fairy ring a bond forms that holds their hearts to each other. You dreamt of me Toby because that's what you grew to need from me. I imagine as a young child you dreamt of me as a parent or elder brother. Just before adolescence as a friend maybe. Am I right?"

"Yes," Toby hissed as his body was breached slowly and gently, "Yes, I remember those dreams as well now. So it's like one of the Quileute's imprinting?"

"Beg your pardon? I'm not sure I follow," Jareth pushed in all the way as fast as he could without hurting Toby, using his magic to shield him from the pain.

"Of course you've never seen Twilight. What use would a fairy have for watching television," the boy muttered to himself before rephrasing, "Like as I grow the relationship changes to whatever I need it to be. Whenever I need you to be something different than what you already have been for me you'd oblige."

The older smiled and kissed his new mate, "Yes Toby, that's exactly how it works."

Toby sighed happily and let the pleasure take over as Jareth made sweet love to them underneath the stars and the full moon in the center of the fairy ring marked by red spotted mushrooms. When they found their release they laid there for a while. Toby gently cleaned the mess he'd made off Jareth's chest with his tongue before resting his head on his husbands chest and hearing the heartbeat.

"Jareth," he waited for the quick humming sound that indicated that the fairy was paying attention, "Is the bond the only reason I like men and not women?"

"Am I the only man you ever dreamt of that way?"

"No," Toby replied sheepishly.

"Then no. Even if we had never met you would still have grown up to love men over women."

"Can I get pregnant from you," it was a ridiculous question but he still wanted to know.

"Only if we both want it dear. Even among heterosexual relationships a pregnancy can only occur if both partners agree consciously and subconsciously that they want a baby. All pregnancies are planned in the underground which furthers our connection to childlike innocence. None of us are ever born from rape and never feel the urge to commit rape unless an adult who has lost their childhood innocence is nearby and even then it is rare to feel urges that strong," the explanation was thorough enough to quiet Toby's questions until another subject came to the front of his mind.

"Am I a fairy now?"

"Yes and you always will be. Our bond as companions may not be strong enough to change you from being mortal but our marriage can not be broken even by death and therefore you become the same as me."

"Would you really have turned me into a goblin?"

"They do a fine enough job of reproducing like jack rabbits on their own. Why would I turn _you _into one?"

"Is it necessary for us to sleep here like this? I'm getting cold."

"Not really. I'd forgotten that you might not like feeling the wind on your naked skin as much as I do."

"You do?"

"Fairies don't believe in pajamas. We like to sleep naked."

"Oh," Toby tried to wrap his head around that, "I'll have to get used to that then."

In a moment they were transported instantly to the royal bed in the castle at the center of the labyrinth. Toby felt truly at home for the first time that he could remember.

"Am I…" he was cut off but a pair of soft lips pressed to his.

"For goodness sakes love. Go to sleep now. There will be plenty of time for questions in the morning," the King laughed when the kiss ended.

"Aw just one more question? Please? I promise I'll go right to sleep after you answer," Toby put on his cutest puppy face and blinked innocently at Jareth.

"Oh, alright. _One _question. Then you go to sleep," Jareth was no match for the look of pure innocence in his husbands eyes even if it was a manipulative play.

"Am I your Queen or something now?"

"No," Jareth chuckled, "For one thing you have not been officially recognized by the kingdom as a ruler and for another you would become a co-King not a Queen. That happens here as well. There are even kingdoms with co-Queens here too."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Jareth," Toby closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jareth watched him sleep for a few minutes. He had thought the boy was a handful before he could talk. Heaven forbid he ever tries to get Toby to actually walk to another kingdom with him. He could just imagine the string of questions he would have to face. All of them sounding something like 'Are we there yet?' He couldn't be irritated about the questions though. It was part of innocent nature. What's this? What's that? How does this work? What does that do? Pretty much any question that could be thought of would be asked. The fairy actually thought it sort of cute. Toby would make a fine husband indeed and when the time came a fine parent as well.


End file.
